


One Hour

by sambukasam



Series: Kink Bingo 2018 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding Kink, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:40:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: Sam goes on a run, giving Dean and Y/N a rare opportunity to enjoy themselves





	One Hour

**Author's Note:**

> kink bingo fill - breeding kink

“We’ve got an hour,” Dean whispered into your ear, pinning you to the bed. His lips trailed up and down your neck littering open-mouthed kisses onto your skin. “Maybe more if he decides to run the longer route.”

Your hands tangled in his hair, and you used your grip to pull his mouth away from your neck so that you could see his face. “You gonna get this started or what big boy?”

“I need to go find a condom,” he groaned, but he dropped his head down to your collarbones and visibly made no effort to leave.

“No, you don’t.”

His head shot up so fast that his neck cracked loudly. You grimaced at the sound but were still amused by his reaction. “I- are you sure? I mean I know we’ve spoken about it and all but… I want to be sure that you’re ready.”

You reached up and cupped his cheeks with your hands, finding his need to double check with you adorable. Most other men would be balls deep inside of you by now, needing no further prompting. “I love you, Dean Winchester. And I will still love you when you get me pregnant, even if that isn’t this time. And I will still love you when we’re elbow deep in mini Winchester’s trashing the place.” You finished off your little speech by planting a chaste kiss onto his lips, which he was quick to deepen.

He gently pushed you back onto the bed so that you were lying down again. He slipped his tongue into your mouth while you reached down to unbuckle his belt, ripping it out and pushing his pants down with your feet.

He jumped off the bed to kick them the rest of the way off and reached down to rip his shirt off as well. You giggled at him when he got his head caught in the shirt and the frantic struggle he went through to free himself. That man could kill Hitler but couldn’t take off a t-shirt. You took the incentive to start stripping yourself.

When his head finally popped back out, he was greeted by the sight of you sprawled naked and ready for him. “You are awesome!”

“C'mon, Dean. I need you.”

“Need me where?” He smirked.

You squirmed a bit on the bed and showed him your best puppy dog eyes to avoid the embarrassment of voicing your dirty thoughts out loud. You sighed when you saw him simply raise his eyebrows and looked up at the ceiling, refusing to meet his eyes. “I need your cock in my pussy, De. Need you to fill me up with your cum and breed me well.”

“Holy shit,” he whistled out and he dived onto the bed and landed with his face in between your spread legs. He licked a broad strip to your clit, before sucking it into his mouth. He grinded into the mattress while he ate you out, and you bit your lip at the sight of his ass moving like that.

You were sucked out of the daze of watching his ass bounce when he slowly pumped two fingers into you at once. “Jesus!” You said, fake scowling at the wide smile he had. It was hard to act mad when his eyes crinkled the way they only ever did when he looked at you.

His fingers were thick, and the stretch burned a bit but it was bearable, especially when he nibbled at your clit gently with his teeth. He found your sweet spot automatically and quickly began massaging his fingers over it. Right when you were beginning to feel like you could come, he pulled away and crawled up your body until he was face to face with you.

“You’re an assho-” He cut you off by kissing you, forcing your mouth to stay open with his own and tangling his tongue with yours. His hand ran down your side, starting at your ribs and leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. He stopped when he reached the thickest part of your thigh and hitched it up around his waist, and you took the initiative to wrap your other one around him as well.

He used his forearm to keep his body weight off you while the hand that had been on your thigh wrapped around his dick. He tapped it against your clit a few times, and he chuckled under his breath at how the sensitivity made you jump. He dragged it through your folds, gathering your slick and spreading it messily.

He stared down almost transfixed at your pussy while he slowly pushed into you, not looking up until he sank into the hilt. You bit your lip to keep in the whine that wanted to escape from the small sting of the stretch of him inside of you.

“You all good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, just give me a sec,” you said. Even with him fingering you open a little bit first, Dean Winchester was a big man, and taking him was no easy feat.

He nodded and leaned in to kiss you again, no doubt in an effort to distract you- not that you were gonna complain. You bucked up against him and he took the hint, dragging his hips back out until he was barely inside of you and then pushing back in hard.

He caught any moans you let out, and you kept your eyes shut, focusing on just feeling everything. He changed his angle and suddenly he was hitting your sweet spot. You broke the kiss and tossed your head back, letting out a loud shout of his name.

“That’s it, Y/N, scream for me,” he panted out, picking up the pace. He thrusted into you harshly, locking eye contact with you. You could feel him _everywhere,_ from the tips of your fingers to the soles of your feet. You knew that fucking bare was going to feel better than usual, but you weren’t prepared for just how much better it would actually feel.

It felt like you could feel every line, ridge and vein on his cock, every twitch or throb, and it made it all so much more erotic than any other time the two of you had made love.

“Can’t wait to fuck a baby into you,” he grunted. He kneeled up straight and ran one of his hands down to your stomach. “Can’t wait for you to swell up, for your tits to get all full and heavy. And do you know what’s gonna happen after all that?”

“I’ll give birth?” You offered sarcastically, and you let out a low hiss when his hand swatted at one of your boobs in retaliation.

“Obviously. But after all that, we’re gonna do this again. And you’re going to love every second of it because deep down I know you were made to be bred by me.”

You shuddered around him, clenching tighter around him. “Fuck, Dean,” you panted out, reaching down and rubbing your clit. You were close, you never really drifted away from where you were at when he ate you out, and you were throbbing rhythmically around him. His hips were starting to stutter as well, and you went even faster. You wanted to come at the same time as him.

“Fuck! I’m gonna pump you full of my cum,” he whispered, speeding up his thrusts even more.

“Do it. Come for me baby,” you said, moving your hand off your clit and grabbing at his shoulders, digging your nails in and feeling yourself get right on the edge.

He let out a loud groan, collapsing forward onto you and grinding his dick in as deep as it would go, circling his hips. The feeling of him grinding against your clit sent you over, and you milked his cock with your cunt, squeezing tightly around him and encouraging him to come as well. He dropped his head into the crook of your neck, biting down hard on the spot where your neck met your shoulder and making you let out a yelp.

You could feel his cum filling you up and slowly dribbling out around his cock. The sensation was strange but not unpleasant, and you held him in close, neither of you saying a word.

He stayed tangled with you for a while afterwards, until he pulled out abruptly and slid down between your legs, resting his face on the inside of one of your thighs. You let out a whimper as you felt the mixture of the two of you drip out of you, feeling a bit embarrassed with how close he was.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean said softly making eye contact with you. He left a soft kiss on the slightly red bit of skin on your leg from where his stubble had irritated it and made then kissed his way back up to your mouth. He pecked you softly on the mouth before pulling back and staring into your eyes. “I can’t wait to see you pregnant.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr @sambukasam


End file.
